1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure of a room lamp and particularly to a fixing structure of a room lamp by which a roof trim and a room lamp can be simultaneously fixed to a roof framework of a vehicle body and the number of man-hours required for assembly (fixing) on an assembly line of an automobile can be reduce.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A relevant-art fixing structure of a room lamp is provided to a room lamp and a roof framework of a vehicle body and is formed of fixing means for fixing the room lamp and the roof framework to each other in general. Fixing of the room lamp by the above prior-art fixing structure includes fixing of the roof trim to the roof framework of the vehicle body, and then, fixing of the room lamp to the roof framework by using the above fixing means on an assembly line of an automobile.
However, the above relevant-art fixing structure of the room lamp is formed of the fixing means for fixing the room lamp and the roof framework to each other and is formed separately from fixing means for fixing the roof framework and the roof trim to each other. Therefore, fixing of the roof framework and the roof trim to each other and fixing of the roof framework and the room lamp to each other are carried out separately on the assembly line of the automobile, which creates a problem of the number of man-hours required for assembly on the assembly line of the automobile.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fixing structure of a room lamp by which a roof trim and a room lamp can be simultaneously fixed to a roof framework of a vehicle body, the number of man-hours required for assembly on an assembly line of an automobile can be reduced, and reliable fixing can be obtained.
To achieve the object, a first aspect of the invention provides a fixing structure of a room lamp for a vehicle. A first locking mechanism or fixing means is for fixing a room lamp and a roof trim with each other. The first fixing means is provided to the room lamp and the roof trim. A second locking mechanism or fixing means is for fixing the room lamp and a roof framework with each other with the roof trim being interposed between the room lamp and the roof framework. The second fixing means is provided to the room lamp and the roof trim. The roof trim and the room lamp are simultaneously fixed to the roof framework.
Preferably, the second fixing means has a resilient member fixed to the room lamp; and a through-hole part defined by the roof framework. The resilient member is for tolerating a positional displacement between the through-hole part and itself.
Preferably, the resilient member is formed of a conductive plate material, is insert molded to a lamp housing of the room lamp and a resilient and conductive plate member, the plate member comprises one of the resilient member, a holder part, a connector terminal part, a fixed contact part, a wiring part, a shade part, and a reflecting part.
Preferably, a pair of second fixing means are positioned diagonally in the room lamp.
Preferably, the first fixing means has an engagement pawl integrally provided to the room lamp; and an engagement hole provided to the roof trim.
Preferably, the first fixing means and the second fixing means each are positioned in a vicinity of a switching knob of the room lamp.
Preferably, the second fixing means has a resilient member provided to the room lamp and a stopper; and a fixing part provided to the roof framework. The resilient member has a pawl part to be brought in contact with the fixing part to be resiliently engaged therewith for fixing the room lamp and the roof framework with each other. The resilient member has a first resilient part to be deformed. The first resilient part is to pivot on a first fulcrum and between a first state and a second state to be deformed, the first state where the pawl part of the resilient member in a normal state is brought in contact with the fixing part to be resiliently engaged therewith, the second state where the resilient member is abutted against the stopper. The resilient member has a second resilient part to be deformed. The second resilient part is to rotate about a second fulcrum and between the second state and a third state to be deformed, the third state where the pawl part is to be inserted in the fixing part. The resilient member has an operation part for resiliently deforming the first resilient part and the second resilient part. The pawl part and the fixing part have a clearance therebetween for tolerating a positional displacement therebetween.
Preferably, the resilient member is insert molded in a housing of the room lamp with a holder part, a connector terminal part, a fixed contact part, a wiring part, and a reflecting plate part. The resilient member is formed of a resilient and conductive metal plate. The resilient member is formed by stamping with one of the holder part, the connector terminal part, the fixed contact part, the wiring part, and the reflecting plate part after insert molding.
Preferably, the roof trim has a recessed part for accommodating the room lamp, and the room lamp has a pawl for latching with a side of the recessed part.
Preferably, the roof trim has a recessed part for accommodating the room lamp, and the room lamp has a resilient part to be resiliently brought in contact with a bottom of the recessed part under pressure for pressing the pawl part of the resilient member and the fixing part with each other.
Preferably, the first fixing means has an engagement part provided to the roof trim; and an engagement pawl fixed to the room lamp. The engagement pawl is locked with the engagement part for fixing the room lamp and the roof trim with each other. The engagement pawl and the engagement part having a clearance therebetween for tolerating a positional displacement therebetween.
Preferably, the second fixing has a second engagement part provided to the roof frame; and a second latch member fixed to the room lamp. The second latch member is to be inserted in the second engagement part for locking. The second latch member has a pawl part for locking with the second engagement part. The second latch member has a first part to be deformed. The first part has a proximal end on the room ramp. The first part extends from the proximal end in an oblique direction relative to an insertion direction of the second latch member. The first part is to pivot on the proximal end for releasing the pawl part from the second engagement part. The second latch member has a second part to be deformed. The second part extends from a distal end of the first part to the pawl part. The second part is to rotate for positioning the pawl part off the second engagement part of the roof frame in a crossing direction relative to the insertion direction.
Preferably, the second fixing means has a stopper extending from the room lamp in the insertion direction. The stopper is for the first part to be abutted against for stopping to rotate the first part.
Preferably, the pawl part and the second engagement part have a second clearance therebetween for tolerating a second positional displacement therebetween in a crossing direction to the insertion direction of the second latch member.
Preferably, the second latch member has an operation part extending from the pawl part. The operation part is for pivoting the first part and rotating the second part.
Preferably, the first fixing means has a first engagement part provided to the roof trim; and a first latch member fixed to the room lamp. The first latch member is to be inserted in the roof trim for locking with the first engagement part. The first engagement part and the first latch member have a first clearance therebetween for tolerating a first positional displacement therebetween in a crossing direction relative to an insertion direction of the first latch member.
A second aspect of the invention provides a fixing method of a room lamp. A room lamp and a roof trim are fixed with each other. The room lamp and a roof framework are fixed with each other with the roof trim being interposed between the room lamp and the roof framework.
As a result, in the fixing structure of the room lamp of the invention, the room lamp and the roof trim are fixed to each other by first fixing means before supplying to the assembly line of the automobile. Then, the fixed room lamp and the roof trim are supplied to the assembly line of the automobile. Resilient members on the room lamp are brought into resilient contact with edges of through-hole part on the roof framework to fix the room lamp to the roof framework by second fixing means. Thus, it is possible to simultaneously fix the roof trim and the room lamp to the roof framework on the assembly line of the automobile. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the number of the man-hours required for assembly on the assembly line of the automobile.
Further, in the fixing structure of the room lamp of the invention, by the two fulcrums, that is, the first fulcrum and the second fulcrum and the two resilient parts to be deformed, that is, the first resilient part and the second resilient part, it is easy to attach and detach the room lamp and the roof trim to and from the roof framework. In other words, if the operation part is operated when the resilient member is in the first state, the first resilient part and the second resilient part are respectively and resiliently deformed about the first fulcrum and the second fulcrum as the rotation centers and the resilient member in the first state is brought into the second state and then into the third state. When the resilient member is in the third state, the pawl part can be easily set into or pulled out of the fixing part. If the operation of the above operation part is stopped in a state in which the pawl part has been set into the fixing part or pulled out of the fixing part, the first resilient part and the second resilient part respectively and resiliently return about the first fulcrum and the second fulcrum as the rotation centers. Thus, the spring in the third state is brought into the second state and then into the first state such that the pawl part is resiliently engaged with and comes into contact with the fixing part to simultaneously fix the room lamp and the roof trim to the roof framework. The spring is brought into the normal state such that the room lamp and the roof trim can be simultaneously detached from the roof framework. As described above, it is easy to attach and detach the room lamp and the roof trim to and from the roof framework.
Furthermore, since a displacement between the pawl part and the fixing part can be tolerated by a clearance provided between the pawl part and the fixing part, it is possible to tolerate dimensional variation of the second fixing means.